I missed you
by dotswirl
Summary: Kuki gets lost in this weird dimension and Wally has to go save her. This is a total 3/4, and a little bit of 2/5. Not really fluffy. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the KND, blah, blah, blah, I only own my characters, blah, blah, blah, just don't sue me. Or I'll get Wally, and tell him you kidnapped Kuki.**

**Wally: Kuki got kidnapped? I've got to go find her!**

**Me: No! I was just using that as an example! ... He already left. Great. Let's just start this story already. And, action!**

* * *

Kuki loved the beach. So that's exactly where they went. The Sanbans really liked the idea, especially Mushi. She couldn't wait to see King Sandy. They took an airplane to Hawaii, and almost had a wonderful time. Almost.

Kuki swung her legs while cradling her orange rainbow monkey. She watched her sister and father argue about bringing Mushi's "project" aboard the plane. If you can call bringing things to life a project.

Kuki directed her head away from the pair and let her eyes wander around the waiting room. The gate was nearby; they should be boarding soon. Kuki was bored; nothing was interesting. Not even the ridiculous argument next to her. She noticed a random hallway she didn't notice before. A bright light flickered inside. Kuki wondered what was in there. She peered in, and then skipped inside.

Kuki didn't come out until three months later.

* * *

"I can't believe we got this!" Wally exclaimed.

"I know, Yipper the Video Game doesn't come out 'til next spring!" Hoagie replied. The two best friends walked home from the videogame store, holding their new videogame. The cover of the game was a yellow dog riding a red airplane; he was waving and smiling. Yipper cards surrounded him.

"Too bad Numbuh 3 can't play with us," Wally sighed. Hoagie looked down at his short friend. His crush on Kuki was actually kind of cute, but totally obvious. He dreamt about her for Pete's sake! But Hoagie couldn't blame him. The girls in their sector were pretty cute, especially Abby.

"Ah, don't worry Numbuh 4. She's coming back next week." Hoagie comforted him.

"But what if she gets hurt or something?"

"Trust me. She'll be fine. Now let's go play some video game!"

"Well, if you say so."

"Great!" And with that, Hoagie pulled Wally into the tree house.

But little did they know, Kuki wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

She shuffled through the snow, every step so delicate. Every step she took almost seemed to get heavier, heavier, so heavy she couldn't even lift her feet. She knelt down and dug her hand into the soft, fuzzy snow. She tossed the snow into the air, and watched as it slowly drifted downward, in a wavy motion. Back, forth, back, forth. Her silky raven hair glistened from the sun's rays, even though there should be no sun. This was a hallway. There shouldn't be any snow. She shouldn't be here. She should be going to… where? She couldn't remember. Something with her family… but who's her family? She should know she is… is…

"Why hello, girl. What's your name?" Someone asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

He was super excited today. Abby didn't know why. He seemed to jumping off the walls. He was waiting for something… ah, yes. Kuki was coming home today. Abby snickered. Wally was always so tough, until Kuki was brought into his life. Now he blushes whenever she hugs him. Which happens often, and Abby was happy about that. Because then she could tease him about it.

"Is she back yet?" Wally inquired.

"No, how many times does Numbuh 5 got to tell you? She's coming back in an hour." Abby replied.

"Oh… how about now?" Wally asked again. Abby slapped her hand on her forehead.

"Go bother Numbuh 2, instead of me." So Wally left the room and headed towards Hoagie's room. Abby thought that he was kind of cute acting like this, but she never really liked him as a crush. There was someone else.

* * *

"You don't know, you say." The mysterious man replied. He was long and skinny, as if he hadn't eaten in days. He wore old clothing that looked too small, and from the 80's. He had a coat on, with the hood covering his head. Though you could barely see his hair, it appeared gray. His teeth were yellow and his fingernails were long and gross. The girl nodded to his statement.

"Then how come it says your name on your suitcase, Kuki Sanban?" He noticed. Kuki… a familiar name… but where from? Maybe that was her name. She should trust the man; she had no one else to trust.

"Kuki Sanban," Kuki repeated. He stared at her, and it seemed as if his cold hard eyes were jumping for joy. He seemed eager for something. He held his hands together as if trying to stop them from exploding with excitement.

"Why don't you come home with me, maybe we can find your parents." The man told her.

"Parents?" Since when did she have parents?

"Yes, parents. Come along now." The man helped her out of the snow and the walked down the hallway to a door. He closed the door behind them and grinned showing rotten teeth.

"I can finally get out," He muttered to himself with nobody hearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: YAY! Second Chapter! :D **

**Kuki: Chapter party!**

**Me: Chapter party?**

**Kuki: I'll go get the balloons!**

**Me: * Shrugs * I'll go get the streamers!**

**Abby: What about the disclaimer?**

**Me: Oh yeah.**

**I don't own KND, I only own that really creepy dude. Can we trade? I'd rather own the KND instead of Mr. Creepy. **

**. . .**

**I don't think that's going to happen. :( **

**

* * *

**

"Where is she? Where is she?" Wally exclaimed. Mr. Sanban looked down. Mrs. Sanban seemed as if she were about to cry. Mushi didn't really care.

"Well," Mr. Sanban tried to explain, "We don't now."

"Um… You're kidding right? Hahahaha… that was so funny, but really where is she?"

"I'm not kidding."

"But… Numbuh 2 promised…" Wally said, quietly. They were all inside the Sanban's house, in the living room. Ancient Japanese pieces of art hung on the wall, besides a window. The couch was against the wall, facing the television. It was a light green color; it matched their light blue round carpet. Light pink wallpaper with Japanese designs on it covered the walls.

"Who cares? We can always get another sister." Mushi pointed out, flatly. Everyone glared at her. "What?"

"There's nothing we can do, Wally. I'm sorry." Mrs. Sanban apologized.

"I'm going to go home now." Wally replied, "I'm sorry for disturbing you." And the blonde boy ran out the door, heading straight towards the tree house. The family was silent. After a while Mrs. Sanban said, "Poor kid. He really loved her."

* * *

"You think the family came back yet? Maybe their plane was logged." Abby asked Hoagie.

"Who knows? When Numbuh 4 comes back, though, we'll know the PLANE truth! Get it? Plane? Because they took a plane here! HAHAHAHA!" Abby slapped him with her hat.

"Ow!" He cried.

"That was the worst one yet." Abby complained.

"I thought it was pretty good-"

"Guys!" Wally yelled. He burst into the room. He panted like a dog, as he ran over to the couch.

"Calm down, boy. Now tell us what happened."

"Kuki… she's… gone."

* * *

It was dark. As if no light was able to seep in the room, expect for the dim lights that seemed to be floating across the room, but not exactly floating, it was more sleepwalking mindlessly. These lights were not produced by bulbs, no, they were just there. Just shuffling through the mist. Or smoke, she wasn't really sure. The room was cold, so cold she couldn't feel her toes. It was colder than out in the snow. Rats crawled across the hard floor, screeching every now and then.

"Where are we?" Kuki asked.

"Why, my dear girl," The man answered, "we are in my house."

* * *

"What do you mean we can't help her? We're the Kids Next Door!" Wally exclaimed.

"Numbuh 4," Abby replied, "that doesn't mean we find lost kids. We save kids from evil adults, not kidnappers. That's the police's job. We would try to find her, but we can't." Wally stared at them in disbelief.

"So that's it? You're not even going to TRY?"

"Wally-" Hoagie said.

"Well, if you're not going to find her, then I will." And he stormed out the door.

"Wally!" They shouted, but too late. He had already made his way down the street.

"Where's he going?" Hoagie asked.

"Numbuh 5's got no idea."

* * *

"Where else would we be?" The man asked.

"I don't know. A dungeon?" She shrugged.

"A dungeon?" The man chuckled.

"Yes. Like in my stories!"

"You stories?"

"Yup. Every night my friend I and read them. They are about a princess getting lost or kidnapped, and the prince would save her!"

"Who's you friend?"

"He's… I don't remember." She confessed.

"Oh," he seemed as if he were smirking. "Come sit down and have some _tea_."

"Okay," Kuki obeyed, she had always been a docile child. "Right here?"

"Yes, right there." She sat down, and felt the chair. It was stone cold, it was rougth and uncomfortable, why anybody why buy this she'd never know. Kuki always preferred more fluffy things, like her bed back at the tree house with all her toys. But she had never lived in a tree house, had she?

Something grabbed her hands, legs, and body to the chair. It was metal and hard, there was no way she could release herself.

"Um, mister? Are these anklets supposed to do that?"

"Why yes they are. Now just drink up this," He answered as he held they glass up to her face.

"That's not tea! That's…"

* * *

**You like? I got kind of lazy at the end and-**

**Nigel: I'm not in this ONCE!**

**Me: That's because you, my friend, are in the GKND. This takes place after you left but before Numbuh 5 becomes Supreme Leader of the KND.**

**Nigel: Oh. Yeah.**

**Now as I was saying, I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 3 will come out soon! Maybe… or not… I think it's coming out in the future… Well, obviously this may take a while… so be patient.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND. **

**OMG I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER! **

**I was on vacation, and I had writers block, and it got deleted, and I kind of forgot about it… Now let's go on to the story!**

**Kuki: WAIT! Aren't you going to do a little cut scene or something before the story?**

**Me: I guess this would be it.**

**Kuki: Oh. Yeah! **

**Me: Let the story begin!

* * *

**

"Why, you know your medicines!" The man said while making her drink.

"And this is pretty old, too, you know." He smirked. She squirmed as she drank it unwillingly.

"I found it here a long time ago, I was about you're age. It's an old medicine that puts people to sleep," The man told her. He noticed she stopped squirming s much and was becoming drowsy.

"And it seems as if it's working! Maybe a couple years old - okay... a LOT of years old - but it still works. Ah, I remember being so young and innocent like you, my dear girl. I was in some sort of club… what was it? Something about kids across the street… an old man like me would never remember." Kuki had a shock when he said, "kids across the street". But why? Had she been part of this group?

"_We are NOT leaving without my Rainbow Monkey!" Kuki screamed._

"_Chill, Numbuh 3! We are not going anywhere." A girl in a red cap soothed her._

"_I have been trying to tell you something ALL DAY and it can't wait any longer! Numbuh 3, I, I…" A short Australian boy looked deep into Kuki's eyes._

"_Yes?" Kuki asked._

"_I LOVE Rainbow Monkeys! I LOVE sharing!" A kindergartener with pigtails used as an excuse._

"_Than perhaps you'd share your FORK with me!" A fat boy with pilot goggles pointed out._

"_Uh… Sure! Hah hah.. I…" The kindergartener stammered._

"_Oh, Mushi! Why!" Kuki cried._

"_Even if never see each other again, just promise me one thing! That'll you'll never grow up, even if your 100 years old and don't remember a thing about are times together! That'll you'll still be a kid at heart, okay? So who's with me!" A bald British boy with sunglasses told the group._

"_5!"_

"_4!" _

"_3!"_

"_2!"_

"_1! Kids Next Door…. Goodbye."

* * *

_

Wally didn't really know where he was going; he just wanted to find her. He had definitely left their hometown; there was no part of town that looked like here. Not one part in the small town was filled with tall, abandoned buildings, or shadows running across the street. Every now and then, Wally would here a window break or a scream from the distance. But he wasn't scared. He was Wallabee Beatles, hand-to-hand combat specialist of Sector V! And he was on one mission, finding Kuki.

Wally turned around every second as he steadily walked forward. It was getting very dark and the moon was rising. A raven flew overhead and gave Wally a shock, causing him to make a little, "eep" noise.

"Ah, it's just a raven." Wally sighed. He could have sworn it was an alien that ate brains. He felt a hand on his shoulder, sending him a cold shiver down his spine.

"Ravens," a man said. Wally cautiously and slowly looked behind him. There stood a tall, thin, linger man. He was wearing a black mask, a black shirt, and back pants. Wally could barely see him, the man almost seemed as if he were a shadow.

"Ravens," the man repeated. "They're the birds of the night. They're common to this town. But I see you are new, yes? You are not like the ravens. You are a baby bird lost on its migration. "

"I'm not a baby!" Wally argued, forgetting the situation he was in. The man raised his eyebrow and took out a sack.

"Then we'll have to find out what you are!"

"What the crud is that supposed to-" Before he could finish his sentence, the man stuffed Wally in the bag and held onto him as he ran off into the night.

* * *

Kuki shoved the man away from her.

"Wally? Wally? Wally, Where are you?" Kuki yelled, exasperated.

"Wally? What are you talking about?" The man asked confused.

"Wally! WALLY!" She screamed.

"What? She couldn't possibly be remembering…"

"WALLY!" Kuki cried.

"Stop it girl." The man snapped showing a change in attitude. He had been so nice to her, but why is he angry?

"There's nothing you're 'Wally' can do now. And there's no way he can hear you! But I can't let you remember anymore. So I'm going to let you be the tester of a special brew I made. I don't know what it does yet, so I guess we'll find out, won't we?" The man laughed, cruelly. He once again forced her to drink, but this time it wasn't something she knew. It was purple and it smelled horrible. Some things floated around in there, but she couldn't tell what they were. Kuki drunk the disgusting mixture, but fidgeted ten times more than when he made her drink the medicine. She tried to fight, but then everything went black.

* * *

**YAY! DONE! Hope you liked it! And please read and review!**


End file.
